A Lucky Drunken marriage
by Austin Ga Kill
Summary: How bad can Jaune's luck get? Or is it good luck? So when he finds himself married to the introvert Blake Belladonna he doesn't know what kind of luck he has.
1. Is he lucky?

**Alright hey everyone this is an updated version of chapter one, with a few things changed. I would highly suggest reading it cause a few things have been retconned, and I may or may not make reference to them later on. So please take the time to re-read this.**

The sounds of a busy morning street fill the air, as our main protagonists sit at a table in a small cafe. One being a very nervous blonde haired young man, the other being a young dark haired woman with a bow in her hair, staring at the young man with no emotion in her eyes. On the small table is a piece of paper, and two cups of tea. The only other noticeable thing is the matching gold rings that they both held on their left hands.

"So Blake," the young man named Jaune Arc said, trying to start a conversation.

The young women now revealed to be Blake Belladonna doesn't say anything, but just picks up her cup of tea and quietly takes a drink from it.

Jaune watched her do this suddenly and can't help but wonder why? Why did he have to wake up with the cat faunus, who had barely said a word to him for most of the time that they knew each other, in this situation?Was his luck really this bad?

Gathering his courage he continued. "Can you please say something?" He was practically begging her to say something, anything.

Blake didn't say anything for a moment before grabbing the piece of paper on the table, and held it up to her face. After taking another drink of her tea, she lowered the paper slightly, revealing her eyes to him before speaking for the first time since they left this morning. "We need to speak to the headmaster," she said as she stood up, and walked away without looking back at Jaune who quickly gets up to follow her, but not before paying.

As he catches up to Blake, he quickly falls into step with her. "So Blake, why do we need to speak to Professor Ozpin?" he asked.

Blake handed him the paper, and pointed at a spot on it, where it was signed. "D. Ozpin? What does the D stand for?" Jaune wondered out loud, missing the whole point of Blake was trying to get across.

"While a valid question, I believe the fact that our headmaster married us is the most important question," She sighed. Jaune's face turned a bit red at his mistake as they arrived at the landing pads for the bullheads.

Once the two board a bullhead heading towards Beacon, the silence that was previously present returned and Jaune began wondering how this all happened. His thoughts went back to earlier this morning...

Earlier

Jaune woke up on a bed. He thought it felt a bet weirder than normal, but he pushed that thought away as he sat up and stretched. He then realized he doesn't have a shirt on, which wasn't how he normally slept. actually, now that he thought about it, he didn't have pants on either… nor was he in his bed at Beacon.

He heard shuffling next to him. He turned his head to look only to notice his friend and classmate, Blake Belladonna, next to him. Well he couldn't see her face because her back was too him, but he recognized her hair, and her ears… at least what Ruby had told him about her ears..

Actually, this was his first time seeing her ears. Completely forgetting about the situation, he couldn't help himself and unconsciously reached a hand out to touch one of her ears, only to have Blake slap away his hand.

"Ruby leave my ears alone…" Blake mumbled sleepily. She then proceeded to sit up herself, stretching her arms over her head and yawning as she did, giving Jaune a view of her chest which he immediately turned away from, with a blush forming on his face.

As she rubbed her eyes, still partially asleep, she took in her surroundings before she stopped moving. After a moment's pause, she slowly turned her head to see Jaune looking away from her.

Her response was immediate and Jaune found himself off the bed and on the floor as Blake instinctively punched him in the cheek.

Jaune groaned on the carpeted floor as he slowly pushed himself back up, rubbing his cheek. Through his aura was quick at work healing it, it stunged in pain

"Jaune, is that you?!" He heard Blake shout as he turned to her.

"Yeah… that really hurt…" He said as Blake covered herself with the blanket, trying not to look at him in embarrassment."Maybe we should get dressed."

"Agreed," Blake nodded, still refusing to look at him.

Blake slowly got up from the bed, taking the blanket with her to cover herself. Jaune didn't dare turn his head to look at her again, though he did get a small peek at her from the corner of his eye when she had walked into his line of sight as she grabbed her bow off the ground.

Hearing her walk into the bathroom, he released the breath that he was holding and got up to grab his things. Once he got dressed, he decided to waited for Blake to get done. Though he couldn't seem to find his gloves, he did notice a ring on his hand and a paper rolled up on the table next to the bed.

Present

Jaune was broken out of his thoughts when he noticed Blake get up from her seat next to him and start to walk out of the landed bullhead, leaving him behind. He got up, and once again ran to catch back up to her.

"So why do you think the headmaster married us?" he asked Blake once he caught up to her.

Blake glanced at him. "I have no idea, I am sure he had a reason though." she reasoned.

On their way to Ozpin's office, they passed Velvet and Coco from team CFVY, who Jaune waved at before Blake reached over, and smacked his hand down because he had waved at them with his ringed finger, not realizing that the two of them saw Blake's ring as well.

Before they could say anything to each other, Blake grabbed Jaune's hand and pulled him away from them. "Do not show your hand to anyone when we still have the rings on," she whispered into his ear as they arrived at the elevator to the headmaster's office.

 **And there you go. Changes have been made, and this will greatly help what I can do in the future. Remember to go read chapter four now, and have a good night. Thanks for Blaiseing again for going over this, he now has beta'd all chapters of this fic so big props to him remember to check him out.**

 **(Blaiseing) Happy Nondescript Winter Holiday bois.**


	2. Sighing Queen

**Alright so… Hi there everyone how's it hangin. Yeah yeah yeah I know it's been a long time since I posted the first chapter for this. There are a couple reasons I never updated this till now, but those are in the past, and I won't get into it. But here we are I am still alive keeping it real updating fics every few months. But now I will let you guys read what you are really waiting for. Prepare yourselves for the Sighing Queen Blake, and Brotune!. See you at the bottom.**

The elevator ride was quiet, and awkward. Neither of them said a word, while Jaune fidgeted a bit out of nervousness, Blake stood there stoic staring ahead at the door.

When the door finally dinged open after what felt like an eternity. Blake quickly shuffles out of the elevator looking towards the headmaster's desk as Jaune follows only to notice that the Headmaster wasn't there.

"And what can I do for you two Miss Belladonna, Mr. Arc?" Glynda Goodwitch asks from Ozpin's desk where she was currently standing with some paperwork in her hands.

Blake answers for the two of them "We were looking for the Headmaster."

Glynda adjusts her glasses "Well you will have to wait for now. The Headmaster had to go into vale earlier today for a meeting." she tells them "Though if it is very important I do suppose I could offer some assistance."

"No it can wait." Blake says shaking her head before turning to go back to the elevator.

But as she starts to walk Jaune interrupts "Uh actually Miss. Goodwitch I think we could actually use your help with something." he tells her causing Blake to turn, and look at him.

Grabbing him by the arm "What do you think your doing? I thought I told you to keep this quiet." she hisses at him quietly so Glynda wouldn't hear.

Jaune looks at her "Well I was just thinking that maybe she might have an idea why the Headmaster did that." he informed her.

Setting the paperwork down Glynda takes a seat in Ozpin's chair "Alright then why don't you tell me what is going on?" she asks them.

Begrudgingly Blake walks closer to the desk with Jaune "Well, uh Blake, and I woke up in Vale today with this." he says before looking in his pockets for the marriage certificate only to not find it before Blake produces it, and setting it on the desk for Glynda causing Jaune awkwardly say "Oh yeah... you had it."

Grabbing the paper Glynda inspects it reading it. Once she realizes what it is she raises an eyebrow before looking at the two of them before looking back to the paper. Setting it down she sighs pinching the bridge of her nose "Why am I not surprised you would do something like this Ozpin." she mutters to herself before gazing at the two of them.

"I can make a few guesses on why the headmaster would do this, but nothing for certain." She tells the two of them "But if you don't mind me saying this isn't... exactly horrible." she continues.

Frowning Blake responds "He wed the two of us while we were intoxicated." glancing at Jaune she continues "While I don't hate Jaune getting married to him isn't something I wanted so please if you can tell us how this isn't horrible I would like to hear it." she asks her.

Glancing at her Glynda then looks at Jaune "Mr. Arc do you think this is horrible?" she asks him.

Jaune starts to get a bit of nervous "Well... um... I don't think it's horrible from me... I mean I did get married to a pretty girl sure Blake might hurt me, but I don't think it's that bad..." he says before seeing Blake's glare at him "I MEAN I DON'T WANT TO FORCE BLAKE INTO THIS." he quickly says waving his hands in front of him "I just mean from the way I see it I'm pretty lucky." he mutters looking away from Blake.

Glynda then looks back at Blake "I am not saying you should not be angry at this Miss. Belladonna. I would be angry also if I was in your position, but I am saying you should try, and be optimistic about this." seeing Blake turn her gaze back to her she continues "Think about it this way. Most of the time Huntsmen, and Huntresses get married right after they graduate cause most of them have realized that there is a large chance they won't make it to an old age getting married at a young age is normally expected. Not this young, but still young." she informs Blake.

Blake though is still not that convinced "Your telling me to look on the bright side of things when I am now married to someone who I could count the number of conversations we had on one hand, and you." she says turning to look at Jaune "If you say that you're lucky again I WILL hurt you." she threatens him causing Jaune to step back in fear.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Belladonna." Glynda says getting Blake's attention "What is it you want to accomplish in your life? Do you have a dream you wish to pursue in the future?" she asks already having a good idea from what she heard from Oobleck.

Blinking in surprise at her "There is too much corruption, and discrimination in the world I want to help change that." she answers causing Glynda to nod to herself, and Jaune to make a mental note of this.

"So you want equality for both Faunus, and humans correct?" Glynda asks causing Blake to nod "Well you have already started that with this marriage haven't you? A Faunus marrying a human." she says smiling a bit at Blake's shocked look "Come now Miss. Belladonna did you seriously think we wouldn't know that you were a Faunus? We do have background checks done on our students." She says taking a glance at Jaune when she says that causing him to sweat a bit.

Glynda then abruptly stands up grabbing the papers "Perhaps you two should take some time to discuss, and think about this some more. If you still wish to speak to the Headmaster about this I am sure he would be happy to tell you his reasons once he returns, but for now I must cut our discussion short I have a class I need to prepare for." She says waving the two of them out.

Blake sighs before walking towards the elevator "Uh thank you for your help Miss. Goodwitch." Jaune says before turning, jogging after her.

As they get into the elevator they hear Glynda say one final thing "Oh, and if both of you still wish to have a divorce come speak to me, and I will assist you with everything." before the elevator door closes, and they start to descend.

Now that the two of them are alone again Jaune speaks up "So that was helpful don't you think?" he asks Blake trying to start conversation with a somewhat forced smile.

Blake just sighs again face palming "Jaune just stay quiet before I hit you." she tells him annoyed at the day, and how its gone so far. Her thoughts were racing as she thinks about what Glynda had said. Yeah sure she had made some progress she supposed in some way "lead by example" she thought. But while Jaune wasn't a horrible person she barely knew the guy so she still wasn't happy.

Jaune on the other hand didn't know what to think about this either. On one hand his inner guy wanted to give himself a high five married to a really pretty girl, and he had apparently slept with her too. But then his consense spoke up telling him that it wasn't a good thing cause for one he just kept making Blake angry, and two Blake was also a bit scary. That, and of course while he wouldn't mind getting to know her, he still barely knew nothing about her.

All in all both of them were having mixed feelings on everything.

Once the elevator opened Blake immediately stepped out, and started walking towards the dorms.

Causing Jaune to run after her to catch up to her "So Blake were we headed?" he asked her taking what Glynda said into consideration, and had planned on talking about this with Blake.

Not bothering to look at him "I am going to my dorm to think about all of this, and wait till the headmaster returns." she says stressing the I when she said it.

"But don't you think we should, you know talk about this at least?" Jaune asks causing Blake to stop, and turn to him.

"What is there to talk about Jaune? We got drunk, slept with each other, got married, and now are waiting for Ozpin to get back so I can question him, and get the divorce papers ready." she tells him a bit to harshly, but she didn't care she was angry right now.

Jaune winces a bit at her harsh tone before speaking up "But don't you think we should talk about this a bit? I mean people will notice eventually even if don't tell anyone... Plus don't you want to try, and figure out why we even wanted to get married?" he questions.

Blake trying to keep her composer tries to stay calm, and respond to him before she is interrupted by a shout "Hey Blake, Jaune what's going on guys!" turning to were it came from the two of them turn to see Sun, and Neptune walking over towards the two of them.

With a smirk "You two going on a date or something?" Neptune teases the two of them unknowingly.

Before Blake can get any words out Jaune answers for the two of them "Oh uh no Neptune. Blake, and I were just got done talking to Miss. Goodwitch about something, and were heading back to the dorms." he says only a bit nervously.

Neptune just laughs "Haha yeah I figured nothing was up dude just I don't think I have ever seen just the two of you hanging out before." he says giving Jaune a fist bump before leaning in "Though if you had been I would say you are one lucky dude." he whispers not thinking Blake could hear him.

Now thinking nothing was going on between the two of them Sun smoothly says "Well since you two aren't doing anything how about going on a date with me." he says with a wink.

Blake the now sighing queen gazes over at Jaune, and Neptune who somehow have gotten into a conversation about X-ray and Vav in a matter of seconds before saying "Sorry Sun but I am busy right now." she tells him trying to get out of the conversation.

Sun deflates a bit before perking back up "Oh well what about when your free later hmm?" he asks a smile on his face.

Now mentally sighing at Sun's persistence she then comes up with a quick plan, gazing at Jaune, and Neptune who are still in their conversation she grabs Jaune's arm, and drags him over to her before hugging his arm, and with a smile on her face "Sorry Sun, but I don't know when I will be free next Jaune, and I have a lot of study dates planned already." she says hoping her acting skills pay off.

Blinking in surprise he looks between the two of them before saying "But I thought you two weren't going on a date?" he asks.

Blake smiles brightly "Oh but we aren't we are going on a study date" she says stressing study "Jaune needs some help with a few assignments, and offered to help like a loving girlfriend would." she says throwing in the girlfriend to really sell it.

Sun just stands there stammering for a moment before Neptune comes over, and throws a arm over his shoulder "Alright buddy I think it's time we leave the love birds alone." then with a smile on his face, and another fist bump to Jaune he walks a stunned Sun away give a wave as they walk away.

Once out of sight Blake stops the act, and lets go of Jaune's arm glancing up at him "I guess you were good for one thing." she says before she continues walking towards the dorms leaving a slightly flustered, and confused Jaune there. Who once realizing she is leaving him alone runs after her.

 **And done. I will be honest and say that, this chapter was probably one of the funnest chapters I have gotten to write in a long while. Special thanks to Blaiseingfire for helping me out with the chapter. And yeah that's about it if you have any questions you can review or send me a message I do try and respond to stuff. Also I guess I should say the fic A Drunken Knightshade Marriage has kinda helped also in getting me to update this fic so check it out if you want I only read the first chapter, but hey you want a different take on it there you go.**

 **Blaisingfire: Be glad I'm not helping by co-writing, otherwise this would turn futa real quickly XD But yeah it was nice to see Don continue one of his fics and be able to help out, it was the least I can do to return the favor with him helping with Remnant's First Huntsmen. It was also nice to see him take 2 approaches I haven't seen in DM fics: the Arc vow not forcing them together and the couple wanting to find out why their drunk selves wanted marriage. Can't wait to help for more.**


	3. Maybe it can work?

**Alright hey everyone I'm back again pretty well on time too. Hasn't even been a full month since the last update. So the last chapter got some pretty nice reviews a couple of them I do need to make comment of but I will save that for the end. See ya at the bottom bois, and girls. Wait do we have any girls here? Eh a thought that needs more attention later.**

Jaune caught up to Blake and started walking next to her, "So… Do you think I could get a bit of help with my homework on the Faunus wars?" he jokes trying to lighten the mood.

Blake glanced back, shaking her head at his joke. "I suppose I could check it over, might help get my mind off of all of this," she said.

Smiling at his success of calming Blake down a bit, he started walking with a bit more pep in his step, unconsciously getting closer to Blake as he did. They looked like an actual couple to others, but neither of them noticed.

Once they arrived at their dorms, Blake walked into her team's room, giving Jaune one last glance over her shoulder before going inside. Now left alone in the hallway, Jaune went into team JNPR's room.

Walking in, he saw that only Nora was there sitting on her bed. She looked up from her scroll and smiled. "Heya Bossman!" she cheered upon seeing Jaune. "Did you have fun last night? You never came back."

"Haha yeah it was great, best one I have had in a while." he forced out after an awkward chuckle, trying not to come off like he forgot what happened.

"That's great!" she said, shuffling around in her spot, showing her excitement, before loudly gasping after seeing the time on her scroll. "I gotta run Jaune, Pyrrha is waiting for me in the Library," she informed him as she ran out the door.

After watching her run out, Jaune started to make his way to his desk before he heard the door slam open, with Nora running back inside. "I forgot my homework!" she shouted before running back out and slamming the door again.

After waiting a few seconds to see if she was gonna come back again, Jaune looked around his desk. He grabbed his homework before leaving the dorm as well.

He knocked on team RWBY's door. After a few moments, Blake opened the door and stared at him "Do you need something?" she asked with a blank expression.

With a smile, Jaune held up his notebook. "You said you would help me with my paper on the Faunus wars, remember?" He reminded her, causing her to blink in surprise before stepping out of the way, inviting him in.

"Where is everyone else at?" he asked as he stepped in, noticing that it was just the two of them in the room as Blake closed the door behind them.

"Weiss and Ruby just left to go to the Library. Apparently, they are having a study group with Nora and Pyrrha for Port's test in a few days. Yang ran off this morning to go to Vale." Blake replied before walking over to her desk and grabbing out a few things.

"Let me see what you have done so far." Jaune held out the paper and Blake took it. "You can sit at Yang's desk," she nodded her head to the side to show him which it was as she started reading it over.

Jaune sat down and took another look around the room, taking notice of the bunk beds again. It reminded him of when Nora saw them for the first time, and how much convincing it took from Ren and himself to get Nora to stop putting ones in their room. Smiling at the memory, a thought came to his mind. "So, did Ruby or Weiss ask you about last night?" he asked causing her to go stiff for a moment.

"I told them I lost track of time and got a room at a hotel after the Bullheads stopped making trips for the night," she explained without taking her eyes from the paper.

Jaune nodded at the response and watched Blake go over the paper, twiddling his thumbs as he waited. He looked at the ring on his hand. He took it off to examine it. After a few moments, his opened wide in recognition.

He stood up with a gasp, drawing Blake's attention before he ran over and took her hand and examined her ring..

"W-what are you doing?" Blake asked in confusion, stammering a bit at Jaune's sudden boldness.

As she pulled her hand back, he took another look at his ring. "I think these are my grandparent's rings," he said, holding it up to the light to get a better look it. "But I don't know why we have them."

Blake looked at him in confusion before slipping her ring off. Looking it over in her hand, she didn't notice anything in particular or out of the ordinary. As far as she could tell, the only thing of notice was the yellow gems surrounding the singular large diamond. Besides that, it seemed to be a simple gold ring. But when she looked on the inside, she finally noticed the Arc symbol engraved to the inside.

"This one has your symbol on the inside." she said as she handed it to Jaune so he can see it.

"So, did we come back to Beacon last night? Cause I kept these locked up under my bed… So maybe someone does know what happened last night," he exclaimed, believing to be one step closer to solving the big mystery.

Blake wanted to say, "What's the point of figuring it out when it will be behind us soon?" but she refrained, only giving a small grunt that she heard him.

Though in another moment of surprise for her, she's pulled away from the paper once more as Jaune took her hand in his again. Without saying anything, Jaune slipped the ring back onto her finger with a happy smile on his face, not realizing the implications he gave Blake.

Blake stared at him, blushing a little bit before holding her hand out towards him. "If the rings are that important to you, why don't you just hold onto them?" she asks turning her head away from him.

Jaune let out a small chuckle as he sat back down at Yang's desk. "Because it's your ring right now. I gave it to you so, I just feel like you should hold on to it." he said, the smile still present on his face.

Blake sat there staring at her desk, unable to look up at Jaune. She was quiet for several long moments. "I'm sorry Jaune." she quietly said, still unable to look up at him..

Jaune's smile shrunk a bit but didn't lose any of its warmth. "Well, apology accepted I guess," he told her, causing Blake to suddenly raise her head at him, showing that her eyes were starting to water slightly.

"That's it?" she exclaimed, her voice louder than before. "I have been horrible to you all day, and you just accepted my apology! Just like that?!" she stood up in the middle of all of her mini rant.

Jaune gave an awkward chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I get why you we're so mad. I grew up with seven sisters, I know how important a girl's wedding day is, and I kinda helped take that away from you. Plus, I think anyone would be if they were in your position so I can't really blame you for anything." Blake now had tears rolling down her face at and sat back down ."Ah nuts" Jaune said jumped up and kneeled down next to her. "I'm sorry Blake, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, it's not your fault," Blake wiped away the tears, "it's just... I actually think I'm the one who got lucky here." she placed her hand on his and gripped it tight..

"Hey, you can do much better than me, I am the one who got lucky here." he argued back playfully trying to help cheer her up.

The comment actually got a chuckle out of Blake. "Then why don't we just agree to disagree?" she proposed after finally drying her cheeks.

Jaune matched her smile. "I can work with that." he replied happily as he stood up and went back to his seat. "Now let's stop making each other feel bad."

With a smile on her face, Blake looked at Jaune's paper again before looking back at him. "Well from what I read so, far it could use some work, but we can make it work." her words did not only reflect on the paper but her relationship with him.

 **Aaaaaaannnnndddddd scene. So I think that went well. A good chapter for me at least. Now onto the reviews I wanted to address. I won't point one in particular out but you guys know who you are. The reviews that went a little like "Blake is such a bitch if I was Jaune I wouldn't stand for it" Well I got news for you guys: You aren't Jaune, and Jaune isn't your self insert. He is his own character so treat him like so. Yeah in some instances he could stand up for Blake but with the way I took the chapter I said nah bro to that, and to the ones who actually gave good reviews, or the ones that made me laugh "Geez, Blake. Talk about being a jerk!". Also I would like to mention I don't hate guest reviews, but if you're just going to use them to just rant incoherently like 'this fic sucks and so do you blah blah blah',' I'm gonna delete it cause it's it's just ridiculous.**

 **Alright, so sorry about that rant I just really needed to get it out there. Both Blaiseing, and I agreed that the two guest reviews I did delete were just ridiculous, and I wanted to say that. Once again special thanks to Blaiseingfire for beta'ing this chapter. Remember if you have any questions feel free to review or ask me through pm, and I will see you all next chapter.**

 **B: Just dont ask a question if its a guest review. Seriously, how do you expect us to pm you an answer if its a guest review? It one of my biggest peeves on this site.**

 **Alright bye everyone!**


	4. Reality Strikes

_**Swivels around in his chair**_ **Greetings Bois, and Girls, and Merry Christmas SantaDon here with a new chapter. Also I have a bit of a retcon a few things, back in chapter one so please go back and re-read that chapter so things make more sense later on. And with that I bring you chapter 4.**

After Blake showed Jaune the changes that needed to be made to the paper and explained to him a few events, he didn't quite understand the two of them were finally finished.

"Alright, this was a big help. Thanks Blake," Jaune said as he gave her a smile.

"You're welcome Jaune," Blake responded before the two of them sat there in spoke back up after a few moments. "Ah, well, so I was thinking I should tell the others."

This caused Jaune to look at her in confusion. "I thought you didn't want them knowing?"

"I did, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it would be more helpful if I was honest with them about this, or it might lead to another argument," she confessed.

Jaune nodded. "Well, if that is what you want to do, I will give you my support. Though I do think you are doing the right thing, this isn't something we should try and deal with alone."

That caused Blake to snort. "Like we could deal with this alone, I do have you following me around wanting to talk about it. I wonder if this is what Weiss felt like when you kept asking her out."

Jaune to get nervous. "Oh, I didn't want to come off as annoying or like I was trying to force you to do something you didn't want to do."

Blake smiled at his nervous rambling. "Relax, I am just messing with you Jaune."

"Oh… I knew that," he said trying to save face, but it was ruined by the light blush on his face. "So how are you going to tell them?" He asked once the blush died down "I am a bit nervous about Yang or Weiss getting mad at me about it."

Blake shook her head with a light chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they know you have been nothing but a gentleman to me."

"Hehehe, well I don't know about gentleman, I just tried to be helpful, and not make you mad."

"Alright then, I will just tell them you have been horrible, and bragged about it to Neptune and Sun," she teased.

Jaune picked up on it this time. "How about you just say the first one so Yang doesn't break my legs."

"She wouldn't break your legs. She would break your arms and take away your ability to have children. The legs are Nora's thing," Jaune suddenly got scared again.

But then, a sudden thought passed by at Blake's words "Uh Blake… do you… do you think you might of gotten…"

His words trailed off but Blake understood what he was saying. "I'm… not too sure… I'll have to check later."

They was silence between them for a few moments before Jaune spoke up again. "If, uh, you do turn out to be pregnant, I will try my best to take responsibility…"

"Yeah… thanks Jaune…" she said. Their cheerful mood had officially been a bit broken at the thought.

Neither of them were ready to be parents yet. All they could do was hope that Blake wasn't pregnant.

Jaune tried to lighten the mood. "Well if you do turn out to be pregnant, then the child could be friends with my sister's kid. She and her wife just recently had one. Plus I'm sure they could give us a bunch of advice too…"

Blake just nodded, too lost in her thoughts to respond. She looked at her stomach, and subconsciously rubbed it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be a parent. She had spent so long with the White Fang, and fighting for equality that she never even thought about having a family. Sure, she had thought about a husband, but children… she could not remember once were she had wanted children.

While for Jaune, it was the exact opposite. Of course he wanted a family and kids. He wanted to have the same kind of family he had grown up with, but not this soon. He had wanted to become a huntsmen first, a hero that helped people who couldn't help themselves. But if he had a child, would he really be able to continue that dream?

Jaune sighed before he stood up and gave Blake a small smile. "I'll leave you alone for a while, I'll be in my dorm if you need me." He walked towards the door sparing Blake one last look, and when he did she had looked up to meet his gaze. They exchanged a weak smile both before he opened the door, and walked out.

Blake got up from her desk and walked over to her bed. She sat down on it, held her knees to her chest, and looked out the window, lost in her thoughts. Their mistake might have been bigger than she or Jaune realized.

Could she honestly go through with being a mother? Would she even be any good at being a mother? She wasn't confident at all. If it came down to it, she would probably have to ask her mother for help on what she should do.

Actually, she had no idea what she could do. If she got pregnant, she would have to leave Beacon. She couldn't continue to be a huntress if she was carrying a child. The thought of… getting rid of the baby wasn't even in consideration. Jaune and her team would never forgive her if she did. Blake wouldn't even be able to forgive herself if she did. Just the thought of it made her sick.

And her team? What would happen to them? Would they become a three-man team? Would they would get a new team member to replace her? And what about Jaune, and his team? Jaune had already declared and was set on staying by her side. Pyrrha would hate her, Nora probably would too. Ren would be the only one that she could think of that would be understanding.

Blake then heard the door open up, and Weiss and Ruby walked in.

"You need to study more! You are the team leader so you have to set a good example," Weiss chastised Ruby.

"I know why geez… Oh Blake you're still here! Is Yang not back yet?" Ruby asked as she spotted Blake on her bed, looking around for Yang.

Blake didn't even turn her head to look at them. "No, she is still gone."

Weiss snorted when she heard that. "Knowing her, she probably went to party at some club." The two of them notice that Blake seemed to be a bit out of it, not really paying any attention that they were even there. "Alright what's wrong? You seemed upset when we left, and now you look depressed."

"Yeah Blake you know you can tell us!" Ruby insisted, nodding in agreement with Weiss.

Blake was quiet before she turned her head to look at the two of them, but her eyes couldn't meet theirs. "I… wasn't completely honest about what happened last night," she , and Weiss didn't say anything just exchanged a glance before waiting for Blake to go on."You see I… I'm not entirely sure what all happened last night. I just remember waking up in a hotel with… Jaune," she confessed embarrassed.

"WHAT!" The both shouted simultaneously.

Blake raised her hands."Alright calm down you two. If this had been more… _ordinary,_ I wouldn't of brought it up, and Jaune and I would of just kept it a secret. But there is more to it."

Weiss crossed her arms as Ruby tried to wrap her head around the situation."What do you mean there is more to it!?" Ruby asked. "You did… _adult_ things with Jaune! That's pretty big!"

Weiss gave Ruby a bland look at her flushed face at the implications she made, while Blake couldn't help but smile at Ruby's innocence.

"I think this will explain it."With that, she held her hand out for Ruby and Weiss to see the ring. Ruby momentarily forgot about Jaune and Blake sleeping together, and instead gave an 'Oooo' at the ring she thought was beautiful. Weiss on the other hand had a look of shock on her face.

"Is this what I think it is Blake?!" She almost screeched surprised.

"Yes. The certificate is on my desk if you don't believe me," she confirmed.

Ruby stopped aww'ing at the ring and looked between the two of them. "What are you two talking about?"

Weiss gave a growl as she marched over to Blake's desk, Found the paper, and held it up for Ruby to see. "Blake and _Arc_ somehow got married last night Ruby!"

Blake winced a little at how she said Arc. "You do realize I technically am an Arc now too right?" she couldn't help but point out.

Despite Weiss's anger and Blake's mixed feelings, Ruby couldn't help but feel giddy. Blake, her second sister, and her best male friend were together. "This is amazing! When did you and Jaune fall in love?! Were the two of you secretly dating the whole time? Why did you never tell us?!"

"Ruby, enough! It's obvious that Blake got drunk or something last night! I bet you Arc took advantage of her, and-!" Weiss started to rant only for Blake to interrupt her.

"Weiss! That is enough! Jaune never took advantage of me and has been nothing but supportive, and patient with me since it happened. The most likely thing is that both of us got drunk and we _BOTH_ agreed to it since he doesn't remember anything either." Blake told Weiss, having gotten angry at Weiss's assumption. "I know you and Jaune don't have the best relationship, but he is not the kind of guy to do that," Blake continued. Ruby nodding firmly in agreement with her.

Weiss flushed in embarrassment and anger at Blake's words. "Well maybe he is lying and just saying he doesn't remember!"

Blake sighed and shook her head. "Weiss, it's Jaune. We both know he isn't a good lier. I am just as much at fault as he is."

"Yeah Weiss, Jaune is a good guy! I'm sure he even blames himself for it happening and apologized to Blake a bunch," Ruby chipped in to help convince Weiss.

"Actually you're right Ruby. He has really been blaming himself for it. A bit too much if you ask me," Blake mumbled the last part to herself.

Weiss didn't say anything, though she was still angry. She looked at the certificate again. "Wait! The Headmaster married you two?! Why have you not gone and seen him to abolish the marriage yet?!"

"He's not at Beacon right now Weiss. We already spoke to Ms. Goodwitch about this and she suggested we discuss things more before we go ahead with anything," Blake explained to Weiss.

"What is there to discuss? That you weren't in the right mind? Just have the marriage abolished and be over with it," Weiss stated plainly, she didn't see any reason in staying married.

"Weiss,ou do realize what we did last night right? Jaune and I are not sure if we used protection… we most likely didn't since I didn't see anything at the hotel, and I don't take anything as I never thought I would do anything like this," Blake informed Weiss.

It took Weiss and Ruby a few moments to connect the dots and figure out what Blake was getting at. Weiss didn't say anything but just walked over and sat on her bed staring off into space as Ruby couldn't help but ask with a blush on her face. "So… you might become a mom?"

Blake smiled at Ruby and couldn't help but ruffle her hair like Yang would. "Yeah, there's a chance we won't know for a while though."

"...Can I be the godmother?" Ruby couldn't help but ask her.

That caused Blake to give a genuine laugh. "Sure Ruby, though I think Yang might fight you for that."

Weiss finally spoke back up at Blake's laughter, "How can you be laughing at a time like this? What about your career as a huntress? All your hard work would be for nothing then!"

"I already thought about that Weiss. Jaune and I both realize that if I am pregnant, we won't be able to stay at Beacon. So, we are hoping that I'm not, but we realize that it won't just affect us, it will also affect our teams," she said.

Ruby took a seat next to Blake. Pulling her into a hug Ruby tried to comfort her the best she could. "Don't worry Blake. If it comes down to it, we will help you and Jaune out the best we can."

All Blake could do was nod to Ruby as Weiss came over and joined them. "She's right Blake. I'm sorry, it's just I couldn't believe you would do something like this, but if it does come down to it I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank you… both of you," was all Blake could say, barely holding back the tears. She was scared, but even so she was so glad to hear Ruby and Weiss say that.

(line break)

Jaune had been in his dorm for a while now. Once he left team RWBY's dorm, all he could do was walk in sit down on his bed, And hold his head in his hands and get lost in his thoughts. Unknowingly, he was in a similar state as Blake. He was terrified, but he couldn't show that to Blake. He knew he needed to be strong.

But since he was alone now he could let it all out. While he wasn't crying, he was panicking. Panicking so much he didn't hear the door open and close. He only looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping back, he looked up to see the worried face of his only male friend, Ren "Jaune, are you alright?"

Holding in a sigh, Jaune nodded. "Yeah I'm fine Ren. Where have you been? Nora never said where you went to."

"I was assisting Dr. Oobleck with a few things for our next lesson tomorrow. But are you sure your fine?" Ren explained before asking Jaune again.

Jaune looked at his feet. "Did you see Pyrrha or Nora on your way back?"

"Actually, yes. I went and checked on them at the library. Weiss and Ruby already left but the two of them stayed behind to study more, or I guess for Pyrrha to help Nora study more. Why do you ask?"

"I... I messed up big time Ren, and I'm not sure I can fix it," Jaune confessed.

Ren sat down on the bed next to Jaune. "Why don't you explain what you mean."

Jaune was quite for a moment before it all started spilling out. He told Ren about not being able to remember what happened last night, waking up next to Blake, the two of them being married, coming back to Beacon with her, talking to Ms. Goodwitch, and their talk about Blake possibly being pregnant.

Throughout the whole thing, Ren was silent, patiently waiting and listening to everything Jaune said, waiting for him to finish before speaking "It… does seem like you messed up Jaune, but you weren't the only one who did. Blake is just as responsible for this as you are. You don't need to bare all of this alone. If she truly is pregnant, then the two of you will be in this together, and you will have Nora, Pyrrha, and I along the whole time."

Jaune couldn't hold it back anymore, and in his first moment of true weakness that day, he let his emotions out. Ren sat there and patted Jaune on shoulder keeping the man who had become his brother company through it all.

Even though he was worried, not just for Jaune and Blake, but also for Pyrrha, Nora and Blake's team, he was confident in Jaune. He was sure that everything would turn out fine. He was nervous how Pyrrha would react to the news, but he was sure Nora would be at Jaune's side giving him her full support.

Plus, who knows. Maybe Blake won't even be pregnant and everything can go back to some level of normality. While he knew Jaune and Blake's relationship wouldn't be what it used to be, perhaps in the end the two of them will stay in their relationship and continue their studies. That was the best case scenario.

One thing is for certain: from what he heard, Jaune and Blake had developed a bond in this short morning. One that won't go away so easily.

 **And there we go. Another chapter done and ready to go. I really thought the dynamic I created for Jaune and Blake was good and I added in the pregnancy talk cause if I didn't now it would definitely come up in the future but I felt this would help them strengthen their bond and give them a chance to start telling their teams. Once again big things to my favored child Blaiseing for beta'ing for me. And I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and enjoyed this chapter, and the updated chapter 1.**

 **(Blaise) It's nice to see Don get back to writing this. I'm interested to see where he goes. And don't worry, I'll make sure Don, aka "#1PyrrhaHater", treats Pyrrha with dignity in this.**

 **No I won't, I'm gonna call her a harlot again! And my title is XxX#1PyrrhaHaterXxX You can't forget the XxX.**

 **(Blaise) You had to make it cancerous, didn't you? (sigh)**


End file.
